Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête
by cemeil
Summary: La riposte des Gryffondor face à la chanson des Serpentard. Comment les lions ont-ils fait face aux serpents... La victoire de Ron devenu un gardien!


_**Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête **  
  
Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à JK Rowling. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages, et la chanson revisitée par les gryffondors._  
  
Ce chapitre pourrait se trouver dans le tome 5. Voilà l'histoire de « Weasley est notre roi »,  
  
J'espère que çà vous conviendra, bonne lecture.

**_Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête _**  
  
Ron avait été humilié par les Serpentard. Ils avaient réussi leur coup. Ron n'avait plus aucun goût pour le Quidditch. C'était pourtant son sport préféré jusqu'à présent. C'était presque sa raison de vivre ! Mais aujourd'hui, rien que de prononcer ce mot le faisait grimacer. Ginny ne supportait plus de voir son frère dans cet état là.  
  
Elle devrait plutôt dire ses frères vu que George et Fred avaient été exclus de l'équipe par Ombrage, cette vieille face de crapaud ! Harry aussi d'ailleurs. Mais l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ne resterait en aucun cas sans Weasley. Elle allait se présenter pour remplacer Harry. Attrapeuse n'était pas son poste favori mais elle se débrouillait plutôt bien d'après les dires de son frère Charlie.  
  
Elle était déterminée. Elle savait qu'Angelina, le capitaine, avait refusé la démission de Ron. Elle allait tout faire pour que celui-ci se sente à l'aise sur un balai comme çà l'a toujours été. Le lendemain, elle commençait avec Histoire de la magie. Elle pourrait en parler tranquillement avec Luna. Ginny l'aimait bien cette fille un peu loufoque. Luna est excentrique et croit en des choses absolument incroyables mais la plus jeune des Weasley sait qu'elle cache quelque chose de lourd derrière cette carapace. Ginny se souvint de leur première rencontre...

_Le professeur Flitwick était sur sa pile de livre devant une classe de Serdaigle attentive et de Gryffondor, un peu moins. Il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de ses élèves. Cependant, dans les seconde années, la petite Lovegood l'intriguait.  
  
Il secoua la tête comme pour se changer les idées.  
  
- Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir un nouveau sortilège. Vous vous rappelez ? Celui que nous avons évoqué au dernier cours. Vous allez travailler par binôme.  
  
Les élèves se tournaient déjà vers leurs amis respectifs mais la voix aiguë du petit professeur les en empêcha.  
  
- Je fais les binômes. Un serdaigle et un gryffondor.  
  
Le minuscule professeur commença à faire les groupes. Ginny n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis dans sa classe. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa première année, elle avait pris un an de retard au point de vue des amitiés. Elle ne se sentait proche d'aucune de ses camarades de chambre. Seul Colin Crivey l'approchait mais ce n'était que pour lui demander des nouvelles d'Harry.  
  
- Ginny Weasley avec...  
  
Luna non plus n'avait pas d'amis. Elle était rêveuse, toujours dans un autre monde. Elle croyait à des choses incroyables. Elle faisait des choses complètement stupides. Mais Luna n'avait pas besoin des autres. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait...  
  
- Luna Lovegood.  
_

_  
_Depuis ce jour, les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient plus quittées. A chaque cours commun, elles étaient l'une à côté de l'autre. Elles faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble. Et puis leur petit groupe de deux s'était agrandi avec les ans. Les deux jeunes fille s'embellissant et attirant les regards. Ginny devait bien avouer que çà la concernait plutôt elle mais elle ne laissait jamais Luna seule.  
  
Le jeune rousse attendait impatiemment son amie dans la salle d'Histoire. C'était le cours idéal pour bavarder même pour les Serdaigle. Ginny avait appris un sortilège qui lui permettait d'avoir des notes consistantes en Histoire de la magie sans prendre la peine d'écouter le professeur Binns.  
  
Ce matin là, Luna arriva en cours en fredonnant la chanson maudite. Ginny savait bien que ce n'était pas contre son frère, Luna aimait tous les trucs de ce genre. Cependant, elle ne la laissa pas continuer.  
  
- Luna, Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Oui ?

- C'est à propos du match de Quidditch...

- Et de la chanson des Serpentard, je suppose ?

- En effet. Ron est désemparé et mes frères sont...

- C'est bon Gin', j'ai compris. Tu veux les venger en clair ? Pas besoin de tourner autour du pot. J'accepte de t'aider ! On commence par o ?

- Merci Luna ! Merci beaucoup !

- Mais de rien !  
  
Durant près d'une heure, elles essayèrent toutes les solutions possibles et inimaginables de vengeance. Mais à chaque fois, la stratégie n'était pas totalement correcte. La fin de l'heure sonna et Luna chantait toujours la chanson. Ginny sut alors ce qu'elles allaient faire. C'était tellement simple ! Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt !  
  
- Luna ! Luna ! J'ai trouv !!

- Pardon ?

- Je sais ce qu'on va faire !

- Ah oui ?  
  
Ginny chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de son amie. Celle-ci ne put réprimer le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres. L'idée devait lui plaire. Elle avait hâte de la mettre en pratique. Elles se séparèrent, chacune ayant cours dans une aile différente du château.  
  
Sur le chemin, Luna se souvint de la première chose qu'elle avait partagée avec Ginny. La première fois qu'elle avait parlé à cœur ouvert. Sa première véritable amie...

_- Ginny ? Je peux te parler ? _

_- Oui. Bien sûr. J'arrive.  
  
Elles étaient allées sur le toit de Poudlard. Il n'y avait jamais personne. Luna était certainement la seule personne qui connaissait cet endroit. Elle passait beaucoup de temps ici lors de sa première année, pour réfléchir, décompresser ou pleurer.  
  
Ginny mit un certain temps avant de détacher ses yeux de la vue qui s'offrait à elle. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à disparaître, le calmar géant faisait des tours dans le lac, des élèves s'attardaient dans le parc...  
  
- Ginny ? _

_- Oui Luna.  
  
Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière maintenant. Pourtant, elle n'osait pas. Mais Ginny était la personne la plus à même de lui répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas dire çà à son père. Tout simplement inimaginable pourtant, elle parlait beaucoup avec son père...  
  
- Luna ? Luna ? _

_- Excuse-moi. Mais c'est pas facile à dire. _

_- Prends ton temps. Je suis là. _

_- Tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle vraiment. Je... aujourd'hui, çà fait cinq ans que ma mère est morte. Et... elle me manque affreusement. Bien sûr il y a mon père mais... il... y a certaines choses dont je... ne veux pas parler avec lui... tu comprends ? _

_- Oui je comprends ! L'été dernier mon père est venu me parler des « abeilles » ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais gênée. C'était abominable. Je croyais que çà allait jamais finir et que j'allais finir par lui rire à la figure.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles rirent pendant un bon moment. Puis elles, reprirent leurs souffles.  
  
- Que veux-tu Luna ? _

_- Je voulais savoir... Comment çà fait d'embrasser un garçon ?  
_

Un sourire naquit à ce souvenir. Ginny avait alors parue très gênée. Un silence s'était établi entre elles et puis, la rousse l'avait regardé et lui avait dit qu'elle ne le savait pas. Toutes les deux avaient de nouveau fait silence puis elles s'étaient regardées. A ce moment précis, chacune d'entre elles avaient su qu'elles pourraient tout se dire...  
  
La classe de potions commençaient et Luna dut sortir de sa rêverie. Les Serdaigle faisaient cours commun avec les Serpentard. Les vert et argent chantaient toujours la chanson. L'air revint aux oreilles de Luna et à son tour elle se mit à la fredonner. Ses camarades la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Seule Luna savait ce qui la poussait à fredonner cet air. Les Serpentard allaient ravaler leurs langues au prochain match.  
  
La journée passa rapidement. Après le dîner, les deux filles se retrouvèrent et se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande. Il ne devait y avoir personne normalement. Elles montèrent et passèrent trois fois devant la porte.  
  
Quand Ginny ouvrit la porte, elles eurent toutes deux un sursaut de surprise. En effet, elles avaient pris l'habitude de voir la salle d'entraînement quand elles empruntaient cette salle. Enfin, elles se décidèrent à rentrer. Tout ce dont elles avaient besoin se trouvait ici. Elles ne perdirent pas de temps et se mirent tout de suite au travail.  
  
Elles vinrent chaque fois qu'elles le pouvaient pendant un mois mais entre les réunions de l'AD, les entraînements de Quidditch, les devoirs, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, elles n'avancèrent pas si vite qu'elles le désiraient.  
  
Elles s'étaient surestimées. Elles demandèrent de l'aide à Neville pour les derniers arrangements. Enfin, une semaine avant le match de Quidditch, tout fut près. De nombreux exemplaires avaient été distribués dans la tour des Gryffondor. Chacun avait promis de faire son possible pour apprendre la chanson. Tous voulaient garder la coupe. Ils feraient leur possible.  
  
Luna savait qu'elle avait aidé les Gryffondor. Malgré tout, elle était pour l'équipe de sa maison. Elle trouvait çà injuste de faire ceci. En chantant cette affreuse chanson, les Serpentard enlevaient toutes chances à Ron. Et le match n'était alors plus équitable. Luna détestait la tricherie. Alors même si son équipe perdait à cause d'elle, elle aurait la conscience tranquille et dormirait sur ses deux oreilles.  
  
Le grand jour vint trop rapidement au goût des deux jeunes filles. Luna ne pouvait pas se permettre de chanter. Secrètement, elle espérait que les Gryffondor couvriraient les voix nasillardes des Serpentard et que Ron arrêterait les tirs. Elle n'éprouvait aucun remords. Les membres de sa maison faisait tout pour se moquer d'elle, pourquoi ferait-elle quelque chose pour eux ?  
  
Luna jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ginny. Celle-ci distribuait encore quelques parchemins à ses condisciples avant de rejoindre les vestiaires et de se préparer. Elle comptait vraiment sur les Gryffondor pour chanter « l'hymne Weasley » comme elles l'avaient surnommée.  
  
Ginny était angoissée. Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle avait peur mais pour Ron. Il était pale, elle pouvait même dire qu'il était transparent. Il était assis dans un coin, tremblant, sursautant à chaque bruit. Il n'avait plus aucune confiance en lui. Ginny savait que son frère avait toujours eu un complexe d'infériorité, d'abord avec ses frères et ensuite avec Harry et Hermione. Elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, lorsque Harry avait été nommé champion malgré lui. _Harry venait de partir dans la salle à côté. Ron, remis de sa surprise, sortit de table et quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas rageur. Ginny jeta un regard à Hermione. Celle-ci était déboussolée. Ginny suivit son frère.  
  
- Ron ! Attends-moi ! RON ! S'il te plaît... RONALD WEASLEY!  
  
Son frère s'était arrêté à la moitié des escaliers. Ginny ne l'avait jamais appelé par son nom entier. Il était hors de lui. Comment Harry avait osé lui faire ça ? Il voulait lui rappeler que lui n'était rien ? Il n'avait pas vu que sa sœur était à côté de lui.  
  
- Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

_- Fiches moi la paix. _

_- Ron ! _

_- Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! Fous-moi la paix ! Tu as compris ?! _

_- Oui. Je vois que tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Va t'isoler et faire la tête. Tu es jaloux ! Voilà tout !  
  
Ginny avait été surprise de la réaction de son frère. Au lieu de continuer sa route, il s'était tourné vers elle. A ce moment, elle eut peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Mais sa peur s'envola rapidement. Son frère était en larmes.  
  
- Dis- moi ce qui ne va pas. Je t'en prie...  
  
Elle l'emmena dans la tour des Gryffondor. Tous étaient encore à table, en train de parler de l'inattendue participation d'Harry au tournoi. Ils restèrent dans la Salle commune jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres.  
  
Ginny avait entendue ce qu'elle voulait. Ron était parti se coucher. Ginny était restée dans la salle commune et avait attendu Hermione. Elle ne l'avait pas attendue longtemps.  
  
- Ginny ? _

_- Herm', on a un sacré problème. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Ron est convaincu qu'Harry a mis son nom dans la coupe de feu. _

_- QUOI ? Mais c'est un... _

_- Herm', c'est de mon frère qu'il s'agit. _

_- Désolée. Mais il ne... _

_- Tu sais, Ron a toujours eu l'impression d'être un suiveur. Personne ne le remarque. Il n'est que le dernier fils Weasley ou l'ami du Survivant et de la plus brillante élève de Poudlard. Et voilà que ce soir Harry est élu champion. Je crois que s'en est trop pour lui. Il en a ras-le-bol. Je peux pas lui en vouloir... _

_- Mais Ginny... _

_- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Herm'. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Mais je me mets aussi à la place de Ron et je le comprends. Je sais que Harry n'a pas mis son nom dans la coupe de feu. Je le sais. Ron aussi le sait. Mais il ne l'avouera pas. Enfin, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Tu sais comment il est... _

_- Oh oui ! Têtu comme pas possible ! _

_- Exactement. Je vais te laisser ! Je suis fatiguée.  
_

_  
_Elle s'approcha de son frère tout doucement pour ne pas qu'il fasse un crise cardiaque.  
  
- Ron ? Ron ? Je peux m'asseoir ?  
  
Il hocha la tête.  
  
- Ron, il ne fat pas que tu te mettes dans l'idée que tu vas tout rater avant même d'être sur le terrain. Il faut que tu prennes confiance en toi. N'écoute pas ce que te disent les Serpentard...

- Mais c'est vrai Gin'... Je ne suis que...

- Je te défends de le dire Ron ! Et même de le penser. Moi je sais que tu es un super gardien. Nous le savons tous ici. Harry et Hermione aussi le savent ainsi que George et Fred. On a confiance en toi, nous. Alors ais confiance en toi. Crois en toi Ron. Tu me l'as dit toi-même, le Quidditch c'est un peu comme les échecs... et tu es le meilleur aux échecs. Alors sois- le également devant tes buts. Fais çà pour nous... pour toi.

- J'essaierais Ginny.

- Ron, je ne veux pas que tu essais. Je sais que tu peux le faire...

- Très bien. Je le ferais.

- Merci.  
  
Ginny étreignit son frère. Angelina, la capitaine les appela.  
  
- L'équipe, il est temps d'y aller. La coupe est à qui ?

- AUX LIONS ! Répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

- Qui sont les meilleurs ?

- LES LIONS !

- Alors, en avant.  
  
Et c'est dans cet esprit que le match commença...  
  
Bien que Ginny ait légèrement remonté le moral de son frère, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Luna avant de sauter de joie : Davies venait de marquer un but. Le semblant de confiance que Ron venait de prendre sembla s'affaisser.  
  
Mais au contraire, ce n'était pas le cas et Luna s'en rendit vite compte, bientôt suivie de ses condisciples. Les Serpentard avaient commencé à chanter leur maudite chanson mais les Gryffondor avait vite rétorqué. Les encouragements de sa maison avait redonné toute confiance à Ron Weasley. Il arrêta le second tir. Plus aucun ne passa ensuite.  
  
Le soudain accès de confiance de Ron redonna toute son énergie à l'équipe des lions. Luna constata amèrement que les bleus étaient déboussolés et qu'ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Sur le terrain, on voyait des tornades rouges et bleues. Ron Weasley se révélait imbattable au grand damne des Serdaigle. Les Serpentard avaient beau chanter leur chanson, elle n'atteignait plus Ron car à chaque fois que les sifflements des serpents retentissaient, les rugissements des lions les couvraient.  
  
Plus le temps passait, plus les Serdaigle voyaient leur chance s'amoindrir. Elles se virent réduites à néant quand Ginny Weasley attrapa le Vif d'or sous le nez de Cho Chang. Les Gryffondor remportaient la coupe de Quidditch.  
  
Malgré la défaite de sa maison, Luna sautait de joie. Le bonheur de ses amis Gryffondor la remplissait de bonheur. Elle se hâta de rejoindre Ginny sur le terrain et la serra dans ses bras.  
  
- Vous avez gagn ! Je suis si heureuse pour vous !  
  
Toute la foule autour des deux jeunes filles dévisagea Luna pendant un instant. Mais après tout, les Serdaigle étaient connus pour reconnaître le mérite quand il y en avait. Ron fut porté en triomphe. Luna prit le bras de Ginny et bras-dessus, bras-dessous, elles le suivirent. Luna regarda Ginny et ensemble elles commencèrent à chanter « l'hymne Weasley », bientôt suivies par une marée rouge de supporters_.  
  
« Weasley est notre roi  
Weasley est notre roi  
Avec lui, le souaffle ne passe pas  
Weasley est notre roi  
  
Weasley est vraiment très adroit  
Il réussit à chaque fois  
Voilà pourquoi  
Les Gryffondor chantent avec joie  
Weasley est notre roi  
  
Weasley est notre roi  
Weasley est notre roi  
Avec lui, le souaffle ne passe pas  
Weasley est notre roi »  
_  
Ron était porté en triomphe. Ginny et Luna ne le quittait pas des yeux. Soudain, il éleva la coupe au-dessus de sa tête.  
  
« - HARRY ! HERMIONE ! ON A REUSSI ! ON A GAGNE! »  
  
La marée rouge regagna le château. Les jeunes filles traînèrent un peu. Luna donna un coup de coude à Ginny.  
  
- Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Regarde par-l !  
  
Après les Gryffondor réjouis, c'était les Serpentard qui pleuraient de rage qui remontaient en direction du château avec à leur tête Drago Malefoy dans une rage folle.  
  
- Ils ont l'air verts de rage !  
  
Elles ne les attendirent pas et passèrent les portes dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Luna ne participa pas à la fête en l'honneur de l'équipe des Gryffondor. Elle laissa Ginny dans le Hall.  
  
Elle ne regagna pas son dortoir non plus. Elle prit la direction des toits. Il faisait beau. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nuages. Luna s'étendit sur les tuiles et se perdit dans le bleu infini qui s'étendait devant elle. Ses pensées revinrent vite à la chanson et à sa création. Elles s'étaient beaucoup amusées à la faire.  
  
L'heure passa sans que Luna ne s'en rende compte. Le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel. Il devait se faire tard. Elle quitta les toits pour se diriger dans la Grande Salle. Les Gryffondor étaient surexcités; les Poufsouffle, d'humeur égale les Serpentard jetaient des regards noirs et les Serdaigle étaient... des serdaigle...  
  
Luna marcha en direction de sa table mais avant qu'elle puisse s'asseoir, Harry l'interpella.  
  
- Hey ! Luna ! Tu viens manger avec nous ?

- Avec plaisir !  
  
Sa soirée fut une des meilleures qu'elle n'ait passé à Poudlard. Elle n'était pas exclue. Tout le monde lui parlait même si elle était Loufoca Lovegood. Elle regarda Ginny assise à côté de Dean Thomas. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Il se passait quelque chose ente les deux. C'était certain. Ginny dut sentir son regard car elle se tourna vers elle. Luna lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle avait compris.  
  
Le clou de la soirée fut certainement quand ils croisèrent Malefoy à la sortie de la Grande Salle. Fait exprès, Ginny et Luna avaient entonné la chanson de Ron. Drago trépignait de colère. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Trop de monde entourait le groupe. Mais Luna savait que lorsqu'il se vengerait, elle serait certainement une de ses premières victimes la jeune fille n'avait plus peur de lui. Elle ne baissait plus les yeux quand elle le croisait. Drago Malefoy n'était pas le maître du château.  
  
Son dernier regard fut pour lui. Ses yeux bleus rencontrant ses yeux couleur d'acier. Elle eut l'impression de plonger en lui et de se retrouver dans l'obscurité même. Ce fut lui qui détourna le regard. Luna Lovegood venait d'avoir pour la première fois de sa vie le dessus sur Drago Malefoy**.  
  
FIN **


End file.
